The queen and I
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "... Violento, rápido, explosivo e imperfecto; asi eran Wendy y Cartman, como gasolina y cerillo, un eterno incendio incontrolable y voraz..."


_Hola de nuevo :D al fin, aquí está, el prometido Candy, o como les llamo cariñosamente "la unica pareja heterosexual en south park". En realidad esto no es romance, ni fluff, ni chocolate, ni felicidad. Esta muy inspirado por el episodio en que Wendy siente "tensión sexual" hacia Eric (es tan chistoso ese episodio, lo de las galletas es épico). _

_Espero les guste y dejen comentario :) _

Canción sugerida: the queen and I - gym class heroes

Disclaimer: South park es propiedad de Trey P. Matt S. y comedy central; la canción tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**The queen and I**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

_Pues cariño, la chica es una reina_

_pero la reina es solo un peón de movimientos elegantes_

* * *

El auditorio de la escuela estaba lleno, no había ni una sola butaca vacía, incluso se podía sentir el ligero calor humano que todos desprendían por la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Y sin embargo, no se podía escuchar ni una palabra que no fuesen provenientes del auditorio, el resto de la audiencia estaba dormitando, obviamente cansados y sin interés alguno en lo que estaban hablando.

Era el día del debate estudiantil, el día en que el consejo escolar hablaba con sus "subordinados" para tratar temas importantes (o en palabras de todo el mundo, cuanto dinero se iba a gastar en los tontos bailes de graduación y todas esas estupideces). Ni si quiera los "niños modelo" prestaban atención: Token estaba ocupado escuchando a Clyde roncar, y Kyle encontraba mas interesante la pierna de Stan, pues su mano no se había despegado de ese lugar.

Pero había una sola persona entre la audiencia que miraba al frente, al pódium, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, el tipo de expresión que dicen: "yo sé un secreto que tu no sabes, y no pienso contarte nada al respecto."

Cartman veía a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Wendy Testaburger, parlotear a la nada sobre los fondos para el baile, sobre la venta de galletas y el lavado de autos que se tendrían que organizar para llegar al objetivo monetario deseado; sobre cual sería el tema del baile, sobre colores y bebidas, sobre dj's y otras cosas que solo a las chicas les interesaba.

Mas a Eric no le importaba que era lo que decía, si no como lo decía; Wendy movía las manos siempre que hablaba en público, ayudando a expresar la profundidad o seriedad del tema que exponía, siempre estaba erguida, su vista siempre estaba fija en un mismo punto, y parecía que lo que estuviese diciendo fluyese de manera natural; era toda una reina, tan propia y altiva, tan calculada y exacta... tan perfecta.

A él le encantaba eso de Wendy, ese autocontrol que parecía imperturbable; pero le gustaba mucho mas cuando lograba quebrantarlo.

Wendy tenía una debilidad por él, eso ambos lo sabían, pero la pelinegra intentaba negar de esa falla en si misma, en lo fácil que era para Eric hacerla enfadar, para excitarla, para hacerla sentir como un volcán en explosión. Y Cartman sabía que botones presionar, que palabras y tono de voz utilizar para obtener lo que sea que quisiese de ella, desde furia hasta lujuria; Eric la exprimía a su gusto y antojo, haciendo que le dieran dolores de cabeza por la juria en un momento, y darle un merecido orgasmo en otro.

Esos eran Eric y Wendy; furia, enojo, pasión y tensión sexual. Era crudo y real, era imperfecto e incontrolable, era todo de lo que Wendy renegaba y sin embargo, siempre volvia por mas.

En esos momentos, viéndola hablar sobre el pódium, como si atendiese un asunto político en lugar de una simple fiesta de escuela, no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese deseo; se imagino a él en aquel escenario, recargándola contra la superficie mas cercana que encontrasen, sus piernas torneadas y pálidas rodeando su cintura, ella gritando como histérica por mas, y él moviéndose en un ritmo frenético contra su cuerpo mientras toda la audiencia les miraba asombrado.

Su entrepierna respondió de inmediato a la fantasía, por fortuna nadie lo notó, aunque mas bien diría que nadie puso atención; a su lado izquierdo Stan seguía disfrutando de las caricias que Kyle le daba a su pierna, mientras que a su derecha, Butters se había dormido sobre el hombro de Kenny y el pobretón esta ocupado contando las pecas y lunares que había en el infantil rostro de Stotch. Todos sus amigos eran unos maricas, bah, sus enemigos también lo eran, pudo ver a Token jugar con mechones del cabello castaño de Clyde, mientras que Craig Tucker sostenía las manos de Tweek mientras ambos miraban el celular del azabache.

Con tantas muestras de "virilidad" pululando por la escuela, no era sorpresa que gran parte de las chicas de la clase estuviesen desesperadas por conseguir un novio; excepto Wendy claro, pretendiendo ser una "joven adulta autosuficiente". Eric sabía que era una farsa, Eric sabía que si un día, Stan mágicamente decidiese volver al bando heterosexual, Wendy sería la primera en ponerse de rodillas, pidiéndole otra oportunidad. Eric la conocía así de bien, así como sabía que Stan estaba atado a esos rizos pelirrojos de por vida.

-… y es por eso que la colaboración de todos es fundamental- terminó ella -¿alguien tiene alguna duda?-

-Sí- grito Cartman, decidiendo que sería divertido joderla un rato (en todos los sentidos posibles) -¿Por qué no sacas esa arena de tu amplia vagina y nos dejas a todos en paz?-

Una expresión de asombro colectiva inundo el auditorio, mientras Wendy vociferaba un montón de palabras que no se hilaban entre si, su rostro se torno rojo y Eric juró podía ver como los músculos y huesos de su mano se doblaban de tal manera que formasen un puño.

Bingo!

La tenía exactamente donde la quería, donde siempre inicia el ciclo; incluso podía imaginar lo que sucedería cuando toda esa estúpida reunión terminase, cuando ella ya no se viese obligada a usar esa fachada de "chica perfecta", cuando estuviesen solos en un baño, en un vestidor, en una habitación:

Ella se enfurece, le grita hasta quedarse afónica, empezaría a empujarle, y él la dejaría hacerlo por un rato, divirtiéndose a expensas de su rostro fúrico; cuando ya no lo encontrase tan divertido, la tomaría por las muñecas, la empujaría contra la pared, ella forcejearía con él, diciéndole que la soltara, él se divertía otro rato hasta que ella lo besase; entonces iniciarían los mordiscos en los labios, las marcas en los cuellos, los pellizcos, la manera violenta de quitarse la ropa, la presión sobre los muslos, el vaivén de sus caderas, una fuerte luz blanca desorientándolos, y luego la silenciosa separación, mientras ambos se visten y se reintegran al mundo real como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Violento, rápido, explosivo e imperfecto; asi eran Wendy y Cartman, como gasolina y cerillo, un eterno incendio incontrolable y voraz. Y funcionaba para ambos, al menos hasta que alguno cometiese la estupidez de mencionar las dos palabras prohibidas.

Entonces uno habría perdido, y aquel juego de ajedrez entre rey y reina dejaría de ser tan divertido.

* * *

_Sí, es medio pointless, pero me imagino que Eric y Wendy son asi de explosivos, asi de pasionales, pero ambos conocen sus límites y sabrían cuando parar. _

_En fin, sigue el tweemas :D y ahí tengo un anuncio que dar con respecto al "concurso" que planeaba hacer :) les gustará._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_


End file.
